


She gave you what now?

by weeping_angel75



Series: She gave you what now? - Extended [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cereal is good, Cookie Crisp, Established Relationship, F/F, Other cereals, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel75/pseuds/weeping_angel75
Summary: Lucy wants to know why Alex would get Kara cereal for Valentine's Day.So Kara tells her a story.





	1. Crunchy Deliciousness

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by my boyfriend, who got me Cookie Crisp for Valentine's Day. It's established Kalex. It will be in two parts.

~~~~~~~~~~☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~~~~~~

** February 15th. **

Lucy stared at her in disbelief. “She gave you _what now?_ ”

Kara grinned even brighter, if that was possible. “Alex got me a dozen boxes of Cookie Crisp cereal!” She repeated.

“Cookie Crisp?” Lucy asked, trying to ignore the ridiculousness of the conversation.

Kara nodded vigorously, holding up the box she was eating from. “It’s one of the best kinds! Of course, I also like Fruit Loops. And Cocoa Crispies. And Apple Jacks. And-“

“You like the sugary cardboard people insist on eating for breakfast as though it’s of any nutritional value. I get it. But that still doesn’t explain why your girlfriend would get you _cereal_ for _Valentine’s Day._ ”

“Oh. Well it started a couple weeks ago I guess, when I realized how many calories were in cereal.”

~~~~~~~~~~☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~~~~~~

** 14 days earlier. February 1st **

“Hey, Lex. Did you know there are a hundred calories per serving of Fruit Loops?” Kara exclaimed at breakfast one morning.

“No, I didn’t. Probably because A: I eat real food for breakfast. Seriously Kara, do you even know what’s in that stuff? I’m pretty sure it’s like 68% cardboard-“

~~~~~~~~~~☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~~~~~~

“TOLD YOU”

“Lucy, do you wanna hear the story or not?”

“……sorry. Go ahead.”

~~~~~~~~~~☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~~~~~~

“-and B: I don’t read nutritional facts at the breakfast table. Besides, I thought you preferred the games and trivia on the back of the box.”

Choosing to ignore the first half of Alex’s statement, Kara replied, “Well, I already did these yesterday, so I thought I’d look at the side of the box. But a human-sized serving is like a fifth of what I eat in one sitting. So a Kryptonian’s serving is more like _five_ hundred calories!”

“Maybe you should start carrying some cereal around instead of those gross protein bars Barry’s friend gave you,” Alex joked.

Kara’s eye widened.

“Do we have any Ziplocs?”

~~~~~~~~~~☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~~~~~~

** February 5th **

“Kara, you do know I was joking about the cereal, right? It’s not exactly normal for people to carry gallon Ziplocs full of Captain Crunch around.” Alex said, tugging on Kara’s hand to make her stop moving. She had noticed the strange looks people were giving them as they walked through the park.

Kara paused, a handful of crunchy deliciousness halfway to her mouth, and shrugged. “Well yeah, but this is actually WAY better than those proteins bars. It was really sweet of Caitlyn to whip some up for me, but my taste palate is more sensitive than Barry’s.”

With that, Kara continued shoveling cereal in her mouth and started walking again. Alex sighed.

 ‘ _Oh god. What have I started?’_

~~~~~~~~~~☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~~~~~~

** February 9th **

Okay. This was getting kind of ridiculous. Alex could deal with her girlfriend eating cereal at home, at Catco and even when they were on a date. But during _movie night???_  It was time to put an end to this. Snacks were highly regulated during their weekly Netflix dates. Popcorn was acceptable. Ice cream was required. Cheetos were no longer allowed. Alex had gotten sick and tired of wiping cheese dust off the remote. Any and all kinds of chocolate were allowed. None of these things were prone to loud cruching, which disrupted Alex’s viewing experience. _Cereal,_ however, was crunchy and loud and very distracting.

Alex turned to Kara. “Kara, you know I have rules about movie snacks.”

Kara pouted. “But if I don’t consume enough calories, I could pass out, and be unfit to save the people of National City, crime rates would go up, criminals would roam the streets, **people could die, Alex!** Is that what you want?”

Alex took a deep breath, trying to keep a stern face. Kara’s puppy dog face would **_not_** get the best of her this time.

 “Fine!”

That alien was _really_ adorable.

~~~~~~~~~~☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~~~~~~

 

** February 13th. **

“Kara, would you quit crunching your Lucky Charms?! I’m trying to get this finished so we can be on time for our reservation.”

“Alex, I’m _hungry_. I thought you were supposed to be done filling out paperwork a half-hour ago.”

“I _was_. But James came to pick up Lucy, so I told her I’d deal with the rest of her forms too- **would you _please_ stop that _stupid_ crunching sound!!!”**

Kara jumped off the edge of Alex’s desk, shocked by the anger in her sister’s voice.

“It was just a fucking joke anyway! You’ve been lugging those damned Ziplocs around for almost _two_ _weeks!_ Enough is enough, Kara! Would you **please** just cut it out!”

Alex glared at her sister for a few seconds before she saw the tears starting to fill her eyes.

“Oh god. Kara, I'm sor-“

Kara had flown off before she could get the words out.

~~~~~~~~~~☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Did you get the milk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds a way to apologize, Lucy still has questions left unanswered, and Kara hadn't realized that they still put prizes in cereal boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out what happens next! I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, so here's one now. I don't own Supergirl, any of the characters, or Cookie Crisp cereal. Although I do have a box of it from my very sweet boyfriend.   
> By the way, I really appreciate all the kudos and the comments. They mean a lot!  
> I really hope you guys enjoy the conclusion!

~~~~~~~~~~☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~~~~~~

** Present **

“Wait. You guys were going to dinner the day _before_ Valentine’s Day?” Lucy asked.

Kara nodded and swallowed a mouthful of cereal before speaking “Yeah. We never go out on Valentine’s. It’s always too crowded, and everything is super pink and mushy.”

“That’s fair.”

~~~~~~~~~~☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~~~~~~

**February 13th**

About forty-five minutes after Kara had left, Alex walked into their shared apartment.

“Kara?” She called softly, despite knowing that if Kara was there, she had heard her walk through the door.

She knocked softly on their bedroom door.

“Kara, honey, can I come in? Please?”

She heard a click and a second later the door was opened from the inside.

“Alex-“ Kara began.

Alex interrupted by shoving a huge stack of boxes into her arms.

Kara, however, was not expecting the boxes, so they fell to the floor. She bent down and picked one up.

“Cookie Crisp?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at Alex, who had also knelt down to help pick up the boxes. She looked at the other boxes. They were all the same.

Alex coughed nervously. ”Yeah. I. Um. I wanted to say I was sorry. I really don’t mind the cereal. It’s just another one of your adorable quirks. I was just really stressed and I took it out on you. Really harshly. I’m really sorry I was such an asshole. Tonight was supposed to be all sweet and romantic, and I totally ruined it. So I got you an apology present. I know you’re not a flower person, so I thought twelve boxes of Cookie Crisp would be better than a dozen roses.”

She glanced up to see Kara grinning at her. Then she found herself being kissed. Quite ferociously, actually.

She didn’t mind.

“I take it I’m forgiven then?” Alex said, panting heavily after Kara moved back.

“That depends. Do we have any milk?”

Alex blanched. “Um. Give me like ten minutes, I’ll run to the store.”

She was already moving to grab her keys when Kara grabbed her arm and she turned to face her cereal-crunching lover.

“I was only joking, Lex. Of course you’re forgiven. Now come help me eat this deliciousness.”

Alex knew better than to refuse.

~~~~~~~~~~☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~~~~~~

** Present **

“…….seriously? After all that, she just bought you cereal and that was it?” Lucy exclaimed.

“Yep” Kara said, pouring the last of the bag into her bowl.

“But she didn’t even explain why she yelled at you! She said it was just because she was stressed, but I know I didn’t leave her **that** much work.” Lucy continued, “Besides, restaurants usually will hold a reservation for a little while before giving it away. She didn’t need to worry about that.”

Kara paused about a foot away from the trash can, cereal box in hand. “That’s true I guess. But it doesn’t really matter to me. She apologized, I forgave her, we had great makeup sex. I don’t need an explanation.”

“Okay. TMI.”Lucy said. “Wait! Don’t throw that away, I think they still put prizes in those boxes.”

“Really? I thought they had stopped doing that years ago.” Kara said, walking back to the table.

“Some brands still do.” Lucy stated simply.

Kara pulled the bag out of the box. She tipped the box over onto the table. Something fell out and bounced from the table to the floor.

“I got it!” Lucy said, and ducked under the table.

The front door opened and shut.

“Kara! I’m home!” Alex’s voice came from the hall.

“In the kitchen! Lucy found a prize in my cereal box!” Kara shouted.

Lucy stood up, gaping, at the same time Alex walked in with a gallon of milk and a nervous smile.

Lucy handed the prize to Kara and stepped back.

Kara looked from the gorgeous ring to her now kneeling girlfriend, back to the ring, and finally she stared at Alex.

Alex gently pried the ring from Kara’s shaking hands and smiled.

“Kara Zor-El. I know I’m an irrational, short-tempered, crunch-hating human who won’t ever deserve someone who doesn’t even need milk to forgive her idiot girlfriend when she acts like an asshole, but you don’t seem to care about that, so I’m gonna ask you anyway. Will you agree to spend the rest of your life eating your cereal with me every morning? You can crunch your so-called “deliciousness” at movie nights, you can lug your gallon Ziplocks full of Trix to the park, you can even sit on my desk and get crumbs all over my DEO forms, as long as you’ll do it as my wife. Kara, my alien girl, will you marry me?”

Kara brought her hand down from in front of her mouth, so she could allow Alex to slide the ring onto her finger. Tears trickled down her cheeks, and her voice wavered as she finally gave Alex her answer.

“That depends,” she whispered, lifting the gallon jug off the table with her free hand. “Do we have any milk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna upload a deleted scene from this fic. Not sure yet if it'll be part of this fic or a separate one, but it should be up really soon. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. This was my first multi-chapter fic. I've actually only ever written one fic before, a Doctor Who one-shot, so I hope this was adequate. I'm hoping to write some more in the future, maybe more Kalex, possibly some SuperCat.

**Author's Note:**

> What will Alex do next? I don't know. I'll put the second chapter up as soon as I find out.


End file.
